


Pure Fluff

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe, Cuteness overload, Discussion of cruelty to dogs, Dogs, Established Relationship, Figure Skater!Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Skier!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Written for this prompt:Jared is appalled at all the stray dogs in Sochi and tries to rescue them all.





	Pure Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this shortly after the 2014 games but am finally getting around to posting it here.

When Jensen came into the hotel room and saw the sight before him, he knew it was time to act. He firmly shut the door, after risking a quick glance out. He sighed, then crossed over to the bed. Putting his hands on his hips, he said, “you’ve got a problem.”

“I know. How am I going to smuggle enough to feed them all into the room?”

“I was talking bigger than that, Jared,” Jensen clarified. He looked at the passel of puppies all over the bed. He didn’t bother to count. “You found more of them, didn’t you?”

“There was this guy, he was eyeing this little girl,” Jared lifted up a pretty golden puppy. “He was going to hurt her, I know it!”

Jensen shook his head. “What, exactly, are you planning on doing with all these puppies, Padalecki?”

“I’ll find someone to take them in. Jensen, I couldn’t just leave them!” Jared’s eye were anguished. “They’re hurting them!”

“I know,” Jensen waved a hand. “I understand. But Jared, you can’t rescue all of them!”

“Why not? I’m a Gold medal winning skier now. I’ve already got endorsement deals, so the money’s not a problem.”

“You live in a tiny apartment and already have two dogs!” Jensen pointed out. “Not to mention you travel the world all the time. More is really not a good idea.”

“I wasn’t going to keep them,” Jared told him, pouting. A small black puppy climbed into his lap. He pulled it up to his face and buried all but his eyes in the fur. 

Jensen nearly exploded from the cute. Dammit, the combination of his adorable boyfriend plus puppies melted his heart anyway. But this? This was just too much. He tried to be the sensible one. He often had to be. Jared had a heart--well, as big as Jared himself. If Jensen didn’t put his foot down the man would have to buy a farm for all the animals he wanted to take in. Jensen sometimes wondered what would happen when he and Jared both retired from their sports and could maybe get a big place together. But that time had not yet come. 

Jared might have won Gold in downhill and Jensen might have gotten Silver in Men’s Figure Skating but neither one was ready to retire yet. Jensen wanted to go on to South Korea to try to win Gold. And he knew Jared wanted to compete in the next Games as well. 

“Jared,” Jensen moved to the bed. As he sat down on a small section, not covered in puppies, two of them clambered onto his legs. “This is very sweet. But I’m not even sure you’ll be able to take them out of the country.”

“I have to try. Jensen,” Jared’s eyes grew moist, “I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try.”

His own eyes getting suspiciously wet, he leaned across and cupped his boyfriend’s face. “All right,” he conceded. “But no more!” He wagged a finger, then winced as one of the puppies nipped at it. That was quickly followed by Jared hugging him so hard they both fell backwards, puppies scrambling out of their way and yipping. They kissed, Jared murmured thanks you and ‘I’ll make it up to you’. Jensen just shook his head and smiled. He felt a lick at his ear and waved at the little tan one.

“Hey, no fair. I’m the only one who gets to do that!” Jared protested. 

Jensen just shook his head again, smiling up at his big-hearted lover. They got up, Jared hugging him one more time. As they began to herd the puppies together, a black and tan one caught his eye. She--he noted--came over and sat down, looking at him with deep eyes. He stared back. 

“That’s Puplova,” Jared’s voice said, trying to corral a pair that was tussling. 

“You named them?”

“Sure. I know their new owners will give them different ones but it seemed silly to go ‘hey you’ to them.”

Jensen didn’t look away from the pup. “Puplova?”

He didn’t have to see Jared to know he was shrugging. “Sounded Russian.”

“But with a pun,” Jensen muttered. The girl hadn’t moved. He cocked his head. She did the same. He leaned in close. She did the same. “This thing is copying me.”

“She likes you.”

Jensen crooked an eyebrow then reached out his hand. He moved slowly, giving her time to get away. She didn’t move. He petted her and she let out a rumble then arched her head up against his palm. 

“See? They just need someone to love them,” Jared said, hugging him from behind. 

Jensen picked her up and held her, scratching her behind the ears. “You can’t keep her,” he protested faintly.

“I don’t think it’s me she’s interested in.” Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen’s cheek then looked at the puppy. “Are you, Miss?”

She cocked her head again. 

“She’s very well behaved.” Jensen’s tone was musing. 

Jared’s smile got very, very smug. “Yes.”

Jensen turned and looked at him. “Don’t make me kiss that smile off your face, Padalecki.”

Jared’s smile didn’t waver. So Jensen kissed him. He had to put the puppy down after a bit because she started squirming. When they finally pulled apart, he looked back down at her. “I guess I do have room for one puppy at my place.”

He thought Jared’s smile would have been able to have been seen from space, it was that bright. He was thoroughly kissed again. “You’ll make a great puppy Daddy,” Jared told him. 

He shook his head. “You’ll still have to find homes for all these others,” he pointed to them.

“I already have several people lined up who want one,” Jared said, smug smile back. “Mama says she knows people who would take them in too.”

Jensen shook his head. “You devious little--!”

Jared put a finger to his lips. “Not in front of children,” he nodded at the dogs. 

“You are a total nut.” He smiled and pulled the finger away. “But I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jared said back. 

 

End


End file.
